Miss Mary
by Picardy 3rd
Summary: After getting into a little trouble at school, Scootaloo must visit grouchy old Miss Mary every day after school for a week. How will Scootaloo deal with a mare that seems to hate everything about the filly? Please Read and Review!


_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyright Hasbro and Studio B. _

_The character 'Miss Mary,' however, is mine._

_Author's Note: I generally don't write about the Cutie Mark Crusaders, because although they are adorable, I tend to not enjoy their episodes as much and am not a fan of them. HOWEVER, this story came to me one morning and I thought it sounded like a good idea, so I hope you enjoy!_

-Miss Mary-

Scootaloo secured her purple helmet to her scalp with a quick movement. The feeling of the padded interior becoming one with her scalp was one the filly was now all too used to. Scootaloo sometimes thought that she spent more time in her helmet than out of it, and considering it has saved her from a concussion on dozens of occasions, she was grateful for it.

The pale orange filly ran her hoof along the padded red handles of her trusty scooter. The worn handles had permanent imprints from where her hooves gripped it every day. This purple scooter had been through a lot, but it could not fail Scootaloo now. This was sure to earn Scootaloo her cutie mark! This time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders would not fail.

In front of Scootaloo was a wooden ramp at least as tall as she was, if not a little taller. It wasn't anything Scootaloo hadn't jumped before; heck, she had done much more impressive things than this! Her cutie mark didn't rely on flashy stunts, though. Scootaloo gave a preparatory push with a rear hoof, not allowing herself to actually be propelled forward. All preparations made, Scootaloo was ready.

"Ready girls!" Scootaloo shouted from her spot with a confident smile.

"Ready!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle replied. Sweetie belle was behind her sister's video camera set up on a small tripod. Apple Bloom held a clapboard in her teeth.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders movie makers!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom chorused. Sweetie Belle transferred the clapboard to her hooves and lifted the top. "Rocky Road's Daring Escape, scene 4, action!" Apple Bloom lowered the clapper and a loud crack filled the air. All at once, a small crowd of fillies that had gathered around the scene fell silent and watched intently.

Scootaloo licked her lips once and gave a mighty push. Her little wings roared to life and propelled her forward in the same way she had been doing for years now. The speed boost she gained from this skill she mastered had made her scooter riding unmatchable by any of her friends, even the pegasi.

The ramp approached quickly. Scootaloo bent her knees and squinted, keeping the wind from blinding her. Even through her helmet, she could feel the wind blowing her mane back. Her tail waved frantically in the gust created behind her. She hit the edge of the ramp a little harder than expected and time seemed to slow down as she rode it to the top.

Scootaloo graced the top of the wooden ramp and soared into the air. She beat her wings furiously to propel herself higher. Something was wrong, though. Her scooter was quickly turning at an odd angle. Scootaloo panicked and tried to correct it, but ended up overcompensating and sending the scooter flying out from underneath her body.

"Oh crud…" Scootaloo muttered as the ground approached and she noticed she was going much faster than she thought.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie belle cried out right before Scootaloo face-planted in the grass. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the playground, forcing every filly to gasp and look up in fear.

Scootaloo lifted her head and spat out a mouthful of dirt. She began to frantically spit everywhere, trying to clear her mouth of the awful taste. Her body ached everywhere and she felt like all her knees and possibly her stomach was bleeding, but it wasn't unbearable. With her tongue lolled out, she looked up and noticed the huge hole in one of the windows of the schoolhouse. Cheerilee's angry face suddenly appeared behind it, looking directly at Scootaloo.

"Uh oh…" Scootaloo muttered with her tongue still out of her mouth.

"Scootaloo! Are you alright?" Sweetie Belle shouted as the two fillies quickly ran up to their friend. The rest of the class gathered around Scootaloo in a tightly-packed circle.

"I'm fine, girls." Scootaloo said bitterly. "I've never screwed up a jump like that before…"

"Ah, don't worry yer head about it." Apple Bloom commented. "Yer alright, that's what matters."

Just then, the fillies and colts all noticed Cheerilee come storming out of the building, right toward where Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were on the ground together. The crowd quickly broke up and created a path to allow Cheerilee access to the three.

"Well, at least yer alright _now_." Apple Bloom said, "After Miss Cheerilee gets ya…"

"Don't say that Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle scolded.

"Scootaloo!" Cheerilee hollered crossly, still approaching the scene. Scootaloo winced and stood, dusting herself off. She accidentally brushed her hoof against a scrape on her stomach and winced painfully.

"Yer bleedin'!" Apple Bloom cried.

"No, really?" Scootaloo replied, bleeding sarcasm (pardon the pun).

"Scootaloo…" Cheerilee repeated as she arrived at the three fillies. "WHAT have I told you about riding your scooter at recess?"

"I could get hurt or hurt somepony else…" Scootaloo recited to the ground like she had already said this a thousand times.

"And I don't even know how, but you've managed to send your scooter sailing through my window!" Cheerilee said then she looked up and noticed the ramp. Sweetie Belle hid the camera behind her body before Cheerilee could see it.

"Come with me, Scootaloo, we need to talk to the principal." Cheerilee instructed.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee…" Scootaloo muttered. She got up and followed Cheerilee into the school. The onlookers wore looks of horror as they watched their classmate enter the schoolhouse with their teacher. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exchanged anxious looks and turned back to the ramp. Sweetie Belle opened up the camera and pressed play.

"Wow, she was going fast…" Sweetie Belle commented.

"No kiddin'." Apple Bloom added.

"You think she's going to be alright?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Are you kidding?" came the snobby voice of Diamond Tiara. "Miss Penny is probably going to expel her. She deserves it too."

"Shut it, Diamond Tiara, she will not!" Apple Bloom retorted.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if Scootaloo isn't in school tomorrow." She said.

"Miss Cheerilee is too nice to let them expel Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said. Diamond Tiara just gave a confident 'hmph' and walked away alongside Silver Spoon with her snout in the air.

"At least I hope so…" Sweetie Belle muttered to Apple Bloom.

* * *

><p>"Do you realize what could have happened if Miss Cheerilee had class in session?" The principal, Penny, asked Scootaloo demandingly. Scootaloo had bandages wrapped around all four of her knees and her stomach was wrapped. A bandage had also been applied to her face where she had scraped her chin.<p>

"Yes, Miss Penny…" Scootaloo replied in the same hushed fashion that she had been using since she had entered the office.

"These windows are expensive, Scootaloo." Penny continued. "It's going to be difficult to replace."

"I know…" Scootaloo answered.

Cheerilee poked her head into the office door while holding a phone in her hoof, "Scootaloo, I can't get ahold of your mother, is there another number I can use?"

"My mom's not home." Scootaloo said softly, still maintaining her staring contest with the ground.

"Do you have her work number?"

"Work number?" Scootaloo asked, looking up into Cheerilee's eyes quizzically.

"Where is your mother?" Cheerilee asked, now confused.

"I dunno… she takes these trips sometimes. She says it's for business." Scootaloo said, resuming her fixed stare on a spot near the bottom of Principal Penny's desk.

"And she leaves you home… alone?" Penny asked.

"Yeah… why?"

Cheerilee and Penny exchanged looks of concern for a second, then Cheerilee walked out of the room and replaced the phone. From inside the office, Scootaloo and Penny could hear Cheerilee greeting a pony that had just walked in the office, "Afternoon, Mr. Filthy… er, Mr. Rich!"

Penny sighed and placed a hoof against her forehead. Scootaloo gulped once and looked up at the principal. "Am I in trouble?"

"Scootaloo, how many times has Miss Cheerilee asked you to not use your scooter during recess?" Penny asked.

"Only a few…" Scootaloo said, not hesitating in looking right back down at the ground.

"And why does she keep asking you to do that?" Penny asked.

"Because I could hurt myself or somepony else." Scootaloo replied automatically.

"And has this happened before?" Penny asked.

"No!" Scootaloo quickly replied, looking into Penny's eyes. Penny gave her a skeptical look and Scootaloo backed down, "I may have run over Silver Spoon once… and once I kicked my scooter and it accidentally hit Snails… and one time Apple Bloom fell off while I was carrying her on my back and she got a bloody snout…" Scootaloo listed off, each one becoming quieter than the last.

"I can't just keep letting you do this, Scootaloo." The principal said.

"You're not going to take my scooter, are you?" Scootaloo suddenly exclaimed, slamming her front hooves down on the desk.

"Scootaloo, I…" Principal Penny began, but the door opened again and Cheerilee walked in with a little smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt." Cheerilee said, "Penny, can I talk to you out here quickly?"

"I suppose." Penny replied. "I'll be right back, Scootaloo."

The door closed and Scootaloo was alone in the office. Scootaloo's heart was beating heavily still. Scootaloo was used to being in trouble, but this was trouble unlike she had ever been in before. She had never caused property damage before, and she had never meant to… accidents happen, right?

Scootaloo could hear Cheerilee and Penny talking to Filthy Rich outside the door, but their voices were too muffled and hushed to make out words. Scootaloo sighed and sank in the chair. The office smelled like paper and ink, which was a smell Scootaloo associated with being in trouble. She ran her hoof along the leather padded arms of the chair. There was a small rip in the right arm that Scootaloo began toying with.

The minutes ticked by and Scootaloo began getting bored and anxious. She knew that at any moment the principal would come back in and tell Scootaloo that she was confiscating her scooter. It was hard enough convincing her mother to buy the first scooter, now she wouldn't be able to ride it! Her whole world was falling apart…

The door opened and Penny walked in with Cheerilee and Filthy Rich.

"Alright, Scootaloo, we have a deal for you." Penny said. Scootaloo felt a glimmer of hope ignite within her.

"You know Mr. Rich, right?" Cheerilee asked. Scootaloo nodded, remembering him from Family Appreciation Day. Being Diamond Tiara's father definitely did not make Scootaloo excited to see this stallion, however.

"Mr. Rich's great aunt lives here in Ponyville." Cheerilee said, "And she's been very lonely lately. We think that we have a way for you to get out of this one."

"Okay?" Scootaloo said, confused.

"You are to visit Mr. Rich's aunt after school every day for two hours." Cheerilee said.

"Two hours?" Scootaloo protested.

"For one week." Cheerilee finished.

"A week?" Scootaloo retorted.

"You can either do this, or we confiscate your scooter and you have detention for a month." Penny quickly said with a smirk. Scootaloo frowned and quietly mulled over how unfair these conditions were.

"Fine." Scootaloo finally said.

"I think you'll like my great-aunt." Filthy Rich said. "She's always happy to meet new ponies."

Scootaloo could tell he was lying through his teeth, but didn't comment. She just crossed her hooves with a humph and sank into the chair.

"Great!" Cheerilee said happily, "Tomorrow after school, meet Mr. Rich here and he'll take you over."

"Whatever…" Scootaloo muttered. The three adult ponies put on triumphant smiles and Scootaloo just sunk deeper into her chair.

* * *

><p>"Ya have ta do <em>what?<em>" Apple Bloom asked incredulously. The three friends were now nestled in their clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres. Scootaloo had discarded all of her bandages, preferring to let her wounds heal on their own.

"I have to visit some stupid old mare every day after school for two hours." Scootaloo repeated grumpily, sprawled out on the floor with her injured chin against the wooden planks. It hurt a little, but Scootaloo disregarded it.

"How are we gonna finish our movie now?" Sweetie Belle demanded.

"Hey, don't make this my fault!" Scootaloo shouted back.

"Why? It's your fault!" Sweetie Belle retorted.

"Is not!" Scootaloo jumped to her feet.

"Is too!"

"Girls!" Apple Bloom butted in. The two ceased and turned their angry eyes on Apple Bloom.

"We can still finish the movie! We'll just need ta work harder!"

"She's right, we can still do this!" Scootaloo agreed. Sweetie Belle huffed and looked away.

"We don't have to do the jump scene at school, we can do it after school." Apple Bloom said.

"After Scootaloo gets done with old what's-her-face." Sweetie Belle said with a little smile.

"Miss Mary." Scootaloo muttered.

"Right!" Apple Bloom said quickly to avoid confrontation, "And we can set it up right here on Sweet Apple Acres."

"And this time I can get Scootaloo's makeup just right!" Sweetie Belle added with a wide smile toward Scootaloo. Scootaloo looked horrified.

"I'm not wearing makeup!" Scootaloo protested.

"Oh yes you are!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both said with an evil look in their eyes. Out of nowhere, the two fillies suddenly had makeup brushes in their hooves. Scootaloo paled as her friends suddenly pounced at her. The three friends landed in a pile on the wooden floor, Scootaloo's already aching body sent shockwaves of pain through her, but she was laughing too hard to care.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo walked into her house and immediately went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and giggled at the sight in front of her. She had received weird looks on the way home, but she didn't believe she really looked so ridiculous. Now that she finally saw herself, she noticed her short mane sticking up in odd places and smudges of dark makeup covering her face in random places. She looked hysterical.<p>

After cleaning herself off and quickly messing her mane up to get its usual bouncy curl on top, she walked back out into the lonely house and sat at the kitchen table. She rested the front of her body on the surface of the table, breathing a few times.

"Bored already…" Scootaloo commented.

She looked up and noticed for the first time a rolled-up piece of paper on the table. Scootaloo smiled and dragged it over to her. This was a common thing now. Whenever Scootaloo's mother went off on her business trips, she would send letters home on occasion. Scootaloo's mother, being an earth pony, could send letters with magic if she enlisted the help of a unicorn or dragon.

Scootaloo was always happy to hear from her mom, but at the same time she was afraid of opening the letter for two reasons. The first reason was that Miss Penny had told Scootaloo that her mother would hear about the incident with the scooter. Her mother usually didn't care too much whenever Scootaloo got in trouble, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. The second reason was that usually when a letter was sent, it meant that her mom had to stay longer than expected.

With a sigh, Scootaloo opened the letter and a good amount of bits rolled out of it and scattered on the table. Scootaloo smiled and began reading, hoping for the best.

_Scootaloo – _

_ Hope you're doing fine at home. I sent some money for food and other necessities, _not_ for new scooter wheels. I will get you your scooter wheels when I come home, don't worry. Also, I heard from  
>Miss Penny yesterday about your little incident at the school. I really wish you would stop trying to do these impossible stunts on your scooter, it scares me. I will repay the school for the damages, but please don't let anything like this happen again. I also need to tell you that my meeting's been delayed until the weekend, so I will have to stay a few extra days. Hang on, I'll be home soon!<em>

_ Love, Mom_

Scootaloo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and wiped a hoof across her forehead. Her mom's reaction had been good, and she got money! But… her mom was going to be gone even longer. Scootaloo expected this by now, but it didn't make it any better.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was walking beside Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom as they walked through the schoolhouse. Scootaloo dreaded the moment she approached the office and saw Filthy Rich standing outside it.<p>

"Remember to come by the farm after yer done, Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom said when they parted.

"We can try the jump again!" Sweetie Belle added in happily. Scootaloo sighed and turned to Filthy Rich, who smiled down at the filly kindly. He was not smug or stuck-up like his daughter, which was a relief to Scootaloo. Unfortunately, the daughter in question was soon to follow Scootaloo down the hall.

"Daddy! Why is Scootaloo with you?" Diamond Tiara inquired as she approached the pair. Scootaloo was scowling at Diamond Tiara, a detail the father was not ignorant of. Rich knew of his daughter's attitude to a point, but there was a lot that he didn't hear about.

"Now that's no way to greet your friend." Rich scolded lightly. Diamond Tiara put on a fake smile and turned her attention to Scootaloo.

"Sorry, daddy." She said, "Hello Scootaloo. Have fun in the office yesterday?"

Scootaloo's frown and scowl deepened.

"We are simply walking Scootaloo to Aunt Mary's house." Rich said. At the mention of the name, Diamond Tiara's overly happy demeanor vanished.

"Aunt Mary?" Tiara whined, "Do I have to go?"

"We're not visiting, just Scootaloo." He explained. Diamond Tiara's smug smile returned. This didn't make Scootaloo feel any better.

From the schoolhouse, Scootaloo followed beside Mr. Rich and his bratty daughter until they reached Ponyville. They walked right through town and down a street Scootaloo had never been on before. As she looked around, she realized why that was. This street was one of the oldest in Ponyville, and so were the ponies that lived on it. Since Scootaloo only had one grandmother and she lived in Hoofington, she had no reason to visit this street.

About halfway down the street, they passed a small white house with a very old stallion sitting on the front porch. Scootaloo, though mostly remaining on the sidewalk, accidentally put a hoof down in the grass of this pony's yard.

"Hey! Get offa my lawn you ruffian!" The aged stallion barked. Scootaloo quickly got back on the sidewalk and walked closer to Filthy Rich, who gave her a quick comforting glance an ushered her to keep walking.

After a short walk, the trio reached a pale yellow house that looked ramshackle and overgrown with weeds. A black iron fence surrounded the property with intricate designs and a fancy gate opening to a cracked sidewalk that led to the vine-covered front porch.

"I'll just wait here, daddy." Diamond Tiara said sweetly.

"If you want." Mr. Rich replied.

With a quick movement of his jaw, Filthy Rich opened the gate, letting it swing open with a sickening creak. Scootaloo turned toward Diamond Tiara quickly and saw her smile evilly and wave goodbye. Scootaloo growled and turned around. She took a deep breath as they stepped forward and toward the house. Rich stopped in front of the door and opened the screen, proceeding to knock three times on the door.

"Who is it?" A crotchety old voice was heard from behind the door.

"It's Filthy Rich!" He said with an unusual cheekiness to his voice.

The door opened and the oldest-looking pegasus Scootaloo had ever seen, even compared to Granny Smith, came into view. The mare had a pale blue coat that was missing hair in a few areas. Her hair was pure white with no evidence of any former color. Her eyes were tired and her legs were obviously weak. The wings folded along her sides looked like they hadn't breathed the open air in decades.

"How are you today, Mary Lou?" Mr. Rich asked kindly.

"That's Miss Mary Lou to you, Filthy." Miss Mary retorted. Filthy Rich hid his displeasure at being called by only his first name. Instead of acknowledging it, he went straight to business.

"Miss Mary, do you remember the filly I talked about yesterday?"

"I'm not crazy in the head, Filthy, I can remember just fine." The old pony said gruffly.

Again, Filthy Ignored her. "Well, this is Scootaloo. She's going to be visiting you after school for the next week."

"She?" The old mare asked incredulously. She drew unnecessarily close to Scootaloo in inspection. Scootaloo took a step back as Miss Mary focused her eyes on Scootaloo's face.

"You look like a little colt." She barked. Scootaloo scowled and let out a little snort. "Where's your hair, filly?"

"I like keeping it short." Scootaloo replied flatly.

"That's no way for a little filly to look." She said accusingly.

"Sorry." Scootaloo muttered sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth."

"Okay!" Filthy Rich cut in, "Well, I hope the two of you have fun!" He stepped back and went down the porch steps. Scootaloo whipped around and gave Filthy Rich an imploring glance, hopeful of any escape out of there.

"Now, be nice and get to know each other a bit." Filthy Rich said to Scootaloo, "You'll have fun, I promise!"

"But…!" Scootaloo protested.

"See you later, Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo glared at the adult one last time before rejoining the old mare on the porch. She looked up at her new company and gave a little smile. The old mare coughed once and turned to walk into the house without giving Scootaloo any notice. Scootaloo had a slight hopefulness that she would just forget that Scootaloo was there.

"Come in." Mary said gruffly.

No such luck. Scootaloo hung her head and walked slowly into the house, as if she were entering a prison. She followed Mary through the house. The entire house smelled of decay. The very walls seemed to be releasing the stench of age. Scootaloo walked through slowly, paying little mind to the innumerable trinkets and curios that adorned the walls. There were pictures of a younger Miss Mary all over. The pictures certainly deceived the grumpy mare that was shakily walking in front of the filly, especially taking into account the difference in demeanor. The pictures of Miss Mary portrayed her as happy, while in reality she seemed quite the opposite.

Scootaloo noticed a silver vase on a shelf that was right at her eye level. She took note of the way it reflected her face and moved on, following Mary Lou into the kitchen.

"I didn't tell you to follow me into the kitchen." Mary said grumpily.

"Oh… sorry." Scootaloo said half-heartedly, then turned and went back into the living room. She found a chair to sit in and plopped herself down in it. The cushion let out a puff of dust that flew into Scootaloo's face and forced her to cough heavily. Once she recovered, she tried to see what Mary was doing in the kitchen by craning her neck forward. From what she gathered, Mary was making tea.

_Ugh… I hate tea…_ Scootaloo thought. Telling Miss Mary that would probably not be a good thing, though, she thought. Scootaloo's wandering eyes were distracted once again by a trinket that was on a table beside the chair she was sitting in. It appeared to be a physics puzzle of some sort, as it had a lot of moving parts.

From the kitchen, Scootaloo heard the loud whistle of a tea kettle. It made her ear twitch, but she blocked the annoying sound out of her head. Scootaloo scanned the living room a little more and took note of another thing: _great, there's no TV here…_

Scootaloo let out a sigh and turned her attention back to the little puzzle on the table. She slowly extended her hoof toward it and was about ready to set the device moving, when Miss Mary came out of the kitchen.

"Don't you touch that!" She barked, making Scootaloo jump in surprise and whip her head around. Scootaloo put on a huge fake smile and hid her hooves behind her back.

"Don't touch anything, you hear me?" Mary scolded. Scootaloo nodded fervently and sat straighter in the chair. Mary carefully transferred the tea tray from her back to the table and sat on the couch.

"Well, come take a cup." Mary said impatiently. Scootaloo didn't argue. She quickly got up off the chair and got a cup of tea. Scootaloo then carefully sat back down in the chair. "Don't you spill a drop on that chair."

"I won't, don't worry." Scootaloo replied angrily.

"And watch your tone, young filly." She said. Scootaloo ignored her and stared down at the brown liquid in her cup. She looked up again and watched as Mary took a sip of the hot drink. The old mare let out a long breath and set the cup down on the tray again.

"Well, aren't you going to drink your tea?" She asked Scootaloo.

"Oh, uh… sure." Scootaloo said. She looked at the liquid again and gulped audibly. Then, she slowly put the cup to her lips and took a sip. The herbal-tasting liquid mixed in her mouth and forced Scootaloo to scrunch up her face in displeasure. With a great heave, she forced herself to swallow and smack her tongue a few times.

"If you don't like it, just say so." Miss Mary said flatly.

"I've… never liked tea." Scootaloo admitted.

"Bah! What kind of filly doesn't like tea?" Mary said grumpily as she got up and swiped the cup out of Scootaloo's hooves. Scootaloo looked down at her own legs and pouted a little.

"Now, tell me a bit about yourself." Mary instructed as if she were a teacher giving a lecture.

"Uh… my name's Scootaloo." She said. Mary simply blinked once, apparently not having been satisfied with that answer, "I, uh… just started going to Miss Cheerilee's elementary school last year."

"Ah, Miss Cheerilee…" Mary commented.

"You know her?" Scootaloo asked, a little intrigued.

"The poor, brave filly… forced to deal with children day in and day out." Mary said with a scowl. Scootaloo sank into her chair a bit.

"She likes us, though!"

"Hmph." Mary replied skeptically, reaching for her teacup again, "Continue."

"Oh… well, I, uh, like to ride my scooter!" Scootaloo said, hoping this would incite some interest.

"Scooter, huh?" Mary asked, as if confused.

"Yeah, it's a board with wheels and a handle."

"I know what a scooter is!" Mary replied roughly, seeming insulted.

"Oh, sorry." Scootaloo said, "I, uh… can go really fast! I use my wings."

"You call those wings?" Mary asked, taking note of the tiny wings on Scootaloo's back.

"Oh, yeah… they're a little small." Scootaloo said, now a little hurt. Mary took no notice of the pain that her words caused. For as long as Scootaloo had seen local pegasi fillies and colts learning to fly, Scootaloo had become resentful of her tiny wings.

"And you use them for the scooter?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I flap them and they make me go faster." Scootaloo said softly.

"Interesting…" Miss Mary said, bringing her cup to her mouth and taking a sip. The next two hours were the longest of Scootaloo's life. Mary would not leave her couch, and whenever Scootaloo suggested they go for a walk or something, the old mare would shoot down the idea and scold Scootaloo for being 'stir-crazy.'

So, the old mare and Scootaloo sat and talked for the entirety of the two hours. Scootaloo avoided talking whenever possible, and she didn't really have to try hard. Mary sat and drank her tea for the majority of the time, generally just ignoring Scootaloo's presence. Scootaloo wasn't complaining, but she didn't know how she would be able to go through an entire week of this.

Once the time had passed, Scootaloo and Miss Mary exchanged a short goodbye and promise of return the next day and Scootaloo began walking back to her house. Scootaloo had a good amount of walking left to do. If she had thought to bring her scooter, the trip would have been no more than a few minutes.

Once Scootaloo reached the main square, she happened upon Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just outside of Carousel Boutique.

"Hey, girls!" Scootaloo called. The pair's faces brightened when they saw Scootaloo. They waited for Scootaloo to come nearer before talking.

"We got kicked out of the boutique again." Sweetie Belle said with a little hint of irritation evident in her voice.

"That Rarity's a piece o' work." Apple Bloom said.

"I love my sister, but sometimes she can be frustrating…" Sweetie Bell e said.

"Try spending the afternoon with a grumpy old mare." Scootaloo said irritably.

"Was it bad?" Applebloom asked as they began to walk toward Scootaloo's house.

"Bad? Bad is putting it lightly! That old mare's got nothing good about her! She just sat there and insulted me for two hours!"

"Aw… I'm sorry, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said.

"She called me a colt!"

"A colt?" Apple Bloom echoed.

"And she made fun of my stupid wings!" Scootaloo said with a bite directed toward her small wings. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both looked at each other nervously. Their friend didn't get worked up over a lot of things, but her wings were definitely a soft spot.

"Ah'm really sorry, Scootaloo…" Apple Bloom said what Sweetie Belle had already.

"And the worst part is, I have to be there every day this week!" Scootaloo continued as if her friends weren't even there, "And the weekend, and some of next week too!"

"The weekend?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Did I stutter?" Scootaloo shot back.

"Scootaloo, c'mon now, we're jus' tryin' ta make you feel better." Apple Bloom said.

"Guh!" Scootaloo grunted out, hanging her head, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Is your mom home?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo looked up and saw her house approaching. Again, Scootaloo felt her head droop a little, "No." She said.

"Ya wanna come over?" Apple Bloom asked, "Mah sister says yer always allowed inta our house."

"Okay, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo said, "I'll come over."

They began to walk past Scootaloo's house when Scootaloo stopped suddenly and her head shot up. She smiled and ran back toward her house.

"What is it, Scootaloo?"

"I'll be right there, just let me grab something!"

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted from their spot in the wagon racing behind Scootaloo's scooter. Scootaloo was propelling the three forward with her wings buzzing as they usually do, giving the three fillies speed they normally wouldn't have been able to accomplish. The wind whipped back the part of her mane sticking out from the helmet, forcing it up and making permanent the curl that was already always there.<p>

A few minutes passed and the three were at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres. They barreled down the long pathway up to the house and Scootaloo came to a screeching halt, making her friends lurch forward. The dust cloud that was created cleared to reveal the orange-colored older sister of Apple Bloom just leaving the house.

"Well hey there, girls!" Applejack greeted.

"Hey, sis! Can we go play in the clubhouse?"

"Aw, shoot Apple Bloom, ya know you don't have ta ask me permission. Go have fun!"

"Okay!" Applebloom returned. Scootaloo flared her small wings and prepared to take off, but Applejack stopped them.

"Hold on there, sugar!" Applejack yelled, "Ah'm goin' to the market 'fore all the shops close up fer the night. Y'all be careful, now."

"We will!" The three replied in perfect unison. Applejack turned her attention to Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, is yer mom home?" Applejack asked. Scootaloo looked down sadly and Apple Bloom chimed in.

"Ah was just about ta ask if she could stay the night!" Apple Bloom said.

"Shoot, stay a couple nights! We love havin' ya over, Scootaloo." Applejack said with a soft smile in Scootaloo's direction.

"Thanks, Applejack." Scootaloo replied happily, then she kicked her wings out once again and went flying off toward the clubhouse, leaving a concerned Applejack in yet another cloud of dust.

"I thought we were just gonna go play inside!"Scootaloo shouted over the wind.

"There's still daylight! Ah wanna get another shot at that jump scene!"

"I have my sister's camera, too!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Let's do it!" Scootaloo agreed, and the fillies sped off toward the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse in the dwindling light.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo sat in class the next day with an ice pack attached firmly to her right arm. A whole new set of fresh cuts and scrapes adorned her small body, details that did not go unnoticed by Miss Cheerilee. The magenta pony walked past Scootaloo and stopped at one point. She looked her over quickly and shook her head, sighing.<p>

"Scootaloo, just because you can't do these dangerous stunts at school doesn't mean you should go do them at home." Cheerilee said.

"Why?" Scootaloo asked uninterestedly.

"Because you're going to hurt yourself!" Cheerilee replied, then looked at Scootaloo's injuries, "…worse than you already have."

"Okay… sorry." Scootaloo said quickly to end the conversation. Cheerilee snapped her mouth shut in frustration and continued walking. Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, who where sitting next to her. They both shrugged and smiled, Scootaloo returned the smile and even laughed a little.

At the end of the day, Scootaloo bid farewell to her two friends and went on her way to Miss Mary's home. Scootaloo thought ahead this time, however, and brought her scooter to school. The trip across town only took a few minutes this time, but Scootaloo realized that the faster she rode, the quicker she would have to be at Mary's house.

With a sigh, Scootaloo entered Miss Mary's street and sped down it. When she was about half way, she heard, "Hey! Slow down!" coming from the old stallion on his porch. Scootaloo scowled at him and kept going. She found Miss Mary's house in no time and skidded to a halt in front of it. Scootaloo hopped off the scooter and opened the latch.

"What is that?" Scootaloo heard from ahead. It was Miss Mary, pointing a shaking, accusatory hoof in Scootaloo's direction.

Scootaloo looked down at her scooter, "My… scooter?"

"Get it out of here!" Mary shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"Out!" Mary screamed.

"Okay, okay!" Scootaloo shouted back. She took the scooter and set it down on the other side of the fence.

"That'll do for now, but I don't want to see that thing again." Miss Mary

"Whatever…" Scootaloo muttered as she walked slowly toward the house.

"And watch your manners, young lady." Mary scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Scootaloo replied sarcastically.

Miss Mary grunted, "Foals these days…" She muttered. Scootaloo walked past her and into the house with a hung head. Miss Mary followed her and went straight to her spot on her living room couch. Once again, there was tea, which Scootaloo ignored. Mary picked up one of her cups and began to sip slowly. Scootaloo went to sit in her chair again, but Mary stopped her with a short sound.

Scootaloo stopped before hopping up to the chair and looked at the old mare. Mary set down her cup and looked at Scootaloo sternly.

"I'd like you to clean my back room." Mary said.

"Your… back room?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes. My back room. It's been horribly messy for a long time and I haven't been able to do a thing about it." Mary said with little emotion.

Scootaloo groaned, "Fine. What do you want me to?"

"Make it look nice, don't break anything, and don't start poking around!" Mary said accusingly. Scootaloo rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway. She entered a room that looked very messy, but not too bad. The job wouldn't be too difficult.

"This one here?" Scootaloo asked, poking her head out of the door. She was just able to make out Miss Mary's body.

"No, not that one!" Mary shouted back, "That room's not dirty! Go down the hall!"

_Not dirty, huh?_ Scootaloo said mentally, taking a last look at the disheveled room. Scootaloo went down the hall, passed the bathroom, and opened a door to the last room. The door swung halfway open and was stopped by… something. Scootaloo took one look into the room and felt her stomach drop.

If anything in that room could have been messy, it was. There were piles of clothes everywhere, dresser drawers strewn about with various objects in them, cardboard boxes with old trinkets in them (some of which were ripped open and their contents spilled on the floor), and all sorts of items of every kind all over the floor.

"Well?" Mary called.

"It's gonna take me all week to clean this!" Scootaloo complained. As the words left her mouth, she realized that if she was busy cleaning, then she wouldn't have to talk to Mary at all!

"Well then you best get started!" Mary shouted back. Scootaloo scowled and walked forward, stepping over the first few objects: an old stuffed bear, some socks, and a couple books. Scootaloo sighed and began to work.

She started off moving all the clothes into one big pile on one side of the room. That task in itself took a good twenty minutes. All books were moved to a different pile underneath the window on the far side of the room. Toys were made into another pile, and unidentifiable objects were put in a final pile. All the dresser drawers were stacked and moved out of the way for the time being. Once all this was completed, at least an hour and a half had passed, and Scootaloo had gotten thirsty.

"Hey, Miss Mary?" Scootaloo asked, entering the living room. Mary looked up from a set of socks she was crocheting.

"Hm?" She responded gruffly.

"Can I get a glass of water, please?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes." Miss Mary said. She put down her project and got up from the couch. She and Scootaloo moved to the kitchen and she got a glass from a cabinet. She opened the freezer and pulled out an ice tray, plopped in three cubes, and poured some water into the glass.

"Go ahead and finish this glass, then you can get back to work." Mary said, leaving Scootaloo in the kitchen and returning to the living room to work on her crochet project. Scootaloo reveled in the not-so-mean response from Miss Mary and began to drink her water. Once the glass was completed, Scootaloo went back through the house and into the back room, where her piles were laid out in front of her.

As she passed the book pile, she noticed something in the pile that caught her eye. There was a large, forest-green book that looked very old. The cover depicted a raised image of a daisy. Scootaloo knew what this was: a photo album. Perhaps it was a fascination with seeing Miss Mary at a time where she wasn't so… well, old, but something drew Scootaloo to the album and she opened it.

The first thing that caught Scootaloo's mind was that all the pictures seemed to be in black and white. Scootaloo stifled a laugh at a picture of Miss Mary and her family when she was a filly. They all wore ridiculous formal attire and looked completely stoic. Scootaloo turned the page and saw a few more old pictures of a much happier Miss Mary in her youth.

"What are you doing?" Came Mary's rough voice from the door.

"Oh… s-sorry, I got curious." Scootaloo said, standing up quickly.

"I told you not to go poking around! Now what were you looki-" Mary stopped when she looked at the book. Mary quickly stepped down and swooped up the book, closing it firmly.

"Something wrong?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nothing. Get back to work." Mary said, leaving the room with the book. Scootaloo watched as Mary walked into her bedroom with the book and shut the door. The confused filly stared after her quizzically for a few moments and returned to the room, ready to continue with her cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Then, she took the book back into her bedroom and I didn't see her again until I left." Scootaloo explained to Apple Bloom upon her return. The pair were sitting in the Apple Family dining room waiting for Applejack to bring out dinner.<p>

"Well, if she was just hidin' in her room like that, why didn't ya just leave then?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That's a good question…" Scootaloo said.

"Now Apple Bloom," Applejack said, entering the dining room with a pair of steaming plates, "That would have been rude t' ol' Miss Mary. Scootaloo was right to stay."

"Like she deserves any kindness." Scootaloo muttered. A plate was set in front of her piled high with an assortment of steamed vegetables.

"Ugh, sis! Why'd you have ta put spinach in here!" Apple Bloom whined upon seeing the food. Applejack just glared at her sister in response. Scootaloo had much different opinions. She stared over the plate with hungry eyes and her tongue hanging out.

"Scootaloo, ya always have t' remember ta be nice, no matter what. It'll get ya far someday." Applejack lectured.

"I will, Applejack." Scootaloo said. "Wow, this food looks amazing!"

"Except fer the spinach…" Apple Bloom commented with disgust.

"Well, Ah'm glad you think so!" Applejack said happily, "Don't yer mom ever make ya a fresh garden meal like this? We sell these same veggies down at the market."

"Nah, we usually just have a pizza or something." Scootaloo said, grabbing a spinach leaf with her teeth and gobbling it down hungrily. Apple Bloom stuck her tongue out and made retching sounds.

"You behave, young filly." Applejack scolded her sister. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and began picking spinach leaves out of her meal. "Well, tha's too bad. Maybe she don't know how ta cook. You tell yer mom t' come by anytime and Ah'll show her how ta make this right here."

"That would be great!" Scootaloo replied with a mouth full.

"Chew and swallow first." Applejack said sternly. Scootaloo swallowed the veggies and looked at Applejack sheepishly. Applebloom had her mouth full with a wad of lettuce and giggled lightly. Applejack shook her head and walked back into the kitchen, where she and Big Macintosh were eating and talking together.

"You know what I think?" Scootaloo said before taking another bite. Apple Bloom looked at her with interest, "I think she's hiding something. In that book."

"Like what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I dunno… why else would she have reacted like that?" Scootaloo asked.

"Maybe she was just embarrassed?" Apple Bloom offered.

"I don't know… something doesn't smell right."

"Aw… Ah thought ya liked mah cookin'." Applejack said, suddenly appearing from the kitchen behind Scootaloo. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

After dinner, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went up to Apple Bloom's room and stayed there until bed. Once that time came, the two fillies got situated in their respective beds: Apple Bloom in hers, and Scootaloo in a makeshift bed on the floor.

"So, Sweetie Belle's gonna be stayin' with her sister this weekend." Apple Bloom said while Scootaloo was getting ready for bed.

"Really? I'm sure Rarity's happy about that."

"Hehe, Ah was thinkin' we could finish up our movie this weekend!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well, I gotta visit that old mare for two hours, but that won't be a problem." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, you can just do that early an' we'll have the rest of the days to do whatever." Apple Bloom replied.

"And I'll be able to nail that jump!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah you will!" Apple Bloom replied enthusiastically.

"Girls!" Applejack's voice echoed through the house. "Go ta bed!"

"Sorry, sis!" Apple Bloom shouted in reply. She giggled and turned back to her bed.

"Night, Scootaloo."

"Goodnight, Apple Bloom."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was back in Mary's house on a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was out and the birds chirped overhead. The weather ponies had been telling everypony that this weekend would be one to enjoy, and yet here Scootaloo was cleaning some old mare's back room.<p>

Scootaloo had now put all of the books back on a shelf and was working on folding the clothes and putting them in the closet. She was only about half way through the shirts and was going crazy. She looked longingly up at the window and sighed.

_I can't be indoors like this for too much longer, I'll lose my mind!_ Scootaloo thought. She looked toward the door and noted that Mary hadn't checked on her in quite some time. Because of yesterday, Miss Mary had suddenly become less trusting in Scootaloo and had to come check on her every few minutes to make sure she wasn't snooping around. She hadn't heard Mary's footsteps in awhile, though, so Scootaloo decided to take her water break now.

Scootaloo walked out into the living room and saw that Mary was passed out on the couch. Well, first Scootaloo checked to make sure she was alive. When she was, in fact, breathing, Scootaloo sighed and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. When the glass was finished, Scootaloo walked back into the living room and was startled when Miss Mary let out a loud snore.

Her heart rate now sky high, she walked toward the hallway and paused when she passed Miss Mary's room. The photo album was sitting in plain sight on her nightstand. What _was_ it that Mary was hiding in that album? Scootaloo took another look at the unconscious Miss Mary and decided that it couldn't hurt to get another look.

Scootaloo cautiously entered the messy bedroom and sauntered up to the nightstand. Scootaloo dragged the book down onto the floor and opened it. She found the page she had last been on and turned it over. On the next page was a picture of an adult Miss Mary holding a pale green infant pegasus with a small, white mane.

_Wonder whose baby that is._ Scootaloo thought. Most of the pictures on the next page depicted that same infant with Mary eating, playing, and doing other things that baby ponies did. The pegasus foal was adorable and appeared to be an energetic little filly.

_Is it hers?_ Scootaloo asked herself. She got through some pages of pictures and saw that after a certain point, pictures of the filly stopped and there were no more. When Scootaloo noticed this, she got confused. A few pages later, and the pictures stopped entirely, leaving a good twenty more empty pages in the thick photo album.

"I told you to keep your nose out of my business."

Scootaloo gasped and whipped around. Miss Mary was standing behind her, shaking mad. Scootaloo looked down and closed the book slowly, then picked it up and handed it to her. Mary took the album and set it down on the nightstand.

"Get out of my house." Mary instructed, "Now."

"But, I-"

"I said get out." Mary said, raising her voice a little.

"Miss Mary, I'm sorry, I won't-"

"GET! OUT!" Mary hollered, "NOW!"

Scootaloo looked up in fear and then ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her from the house and down the street. She stayed on the sidewalk the entire time, galloping as fast as the wind. She accidentally stepped on the grass of that old stallion's lawn and received a yell from him, but ignored him and continued running.

Scootaloo stopped when she reached the end of the street and stifled a sob, then she ran through town toward Sweet Apple Acres. Ponies looked at her with concern when she passed them, but she didn't care. Right now, she just wanted to be with her friends, and nopony was going to stop her.

Scootaloo was so focused that she didn't realize that she was heading straight for a mare in front of her.

WHAM!

Scootaloo ran headfirst into somepony, knocking both of them over. Groceries spilled everywhere and Scootaloo felt a nice new scrape form on her flank. Scootaloo collected herself and looked up with horror and gasped.

"Miss Cheerilee! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Scootaloo." Cheerilee said when she was able to pick herself back up. She began collecting her groceries when she noticed that Scootaloo was crying.

"Scootaloo! Are you alright?" Cheerilee asked.

"Oh? Me? I'm… I'm fine." Scootaloo said, sniffing once and wiping a tear out of her eye.

"What's wrong, Scootaloo?" Cheerilee asked, bending down to be eye level with the filly.

"It's that stupid Miss Mary!" Scootaloo cried out. Cheerilee recoiled at the sudden burst of noise and glanced around cautiously. "She's a horrible mare!"

"Now, Scootaloo, you shouldn't say things like that!" Cheerilee scolded lightly.

"I don't care anymore! Give me detention and take my scooter, I…" Scootaloo stopped and reconsidered, "Well, don't take my scooter, please. I just don't wanna have to go back there."

"Scootaloo, what happened?" Cheerilee asked softly.

"I was cleaning her house like she asked me to and I found this old picture album." Scootaloo explained quickly, "She put it in her room and I went in there and started looking at it while she was sleeping, and she kicked me out!"

"Is that all? Scootaloo…"

"That's not all! She's constantly insulting me and bossing me around! I hate her!" Scootaloo shouted, causing a new wave of tears to begin falling.

"That's enough, Scootaloo." Cheerilee stopped her. Scootaloo breathed heavily and looked up at Cheerilee's stern face. The older mare softened and sighed down at Scootaloo. Scootaloo was worked up unlike Cheerliee had ever seen her before.

"Scootaloo, I want you to go back there tonight and apologize. If she doesn't get any better, you can come talk to me and we'll think of something else." Cheerilee said.

"But-!"

"No buts!" Cheerilee said, "I want you to do this, and do it soon."

"Okay, Miss Cheerilee." Scootaloo said, defeated.

"Everything will be okay, Scootaloo." Cheerilee said comfortingly, "Just promise me you'll try your best to make things better. I'll see you in class Monday, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Cheerilee." Scootaloo replied. Cheerilee smiled and walked away with her groceries. Scootaloo groaned and turned to look down the street she had just come down. She slowly turned around and began walking through the market once again, returning to Miss Mary's house to try to make things better.

A few minutes of slow walking later, Scootaloo was in front of Miss Mary's front gate once again. Scootaloo felt a sinking pit in her stomach as she opened the latch and let the creaky gate swing open. It was as if she were a prisoner walking to the electric chair, ready to accept her own demise. Scootaloo swallowed hard before knocking three times on the wooden door.

A few muffled noises of shuffling hooves were heard behind the door and moments later It opened to reveal Miss Mary. Upon seeing Scootaloo, her eyes instantly narrowed and she glared.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry I went through your album, Miss Mary." Scootaloo said, "I won't do it again."

"You're right you won't." Mary said sternly. Mary seemed to mull something over in her head, then got out of the doorway. "Come on in."

Scootaloo felt a mix of emotions as she re-entered the house. Yes, she was happy that Miss Mary had accepted her apology… sort of. She was also a little upset that she basically just committed herself to staying with the old mare for the rest of the week. Scootaloo heard Miss Mary sniff behind her. As Scootaloo entered the house, she saw the photo album lying open on the coffee table. Scootaloo put two and two together quite quickly.

"Are you… crying, Miss Mary?" Scootaloo asked hesitantly.

"N-no! No, I'm fine." Miss Mary quickly said. She walked over to her couch and closed the photo album. Scootaloo couldn't help but see a few tears drop. She contemplated slipping into the back room and leaving the mare alone, but what Miss Cheerilee said echoed inside her.

_ "promise me you'll try your best to make things better"_

Scootaloo walked over to the couch and sat beside the mare. To Scootaloo's surprise, Miss Mary didn't move or object.

"You wanna talk about it?" Scootaloo asked cautiously. She didn't know what she was doing, or whether she was helping at all. Scootaloo had never been good at comforting other ponies. She just went with the flow and hoped that everything worked out.

"No, it's quite alright, please go back to cleaning the back room." Mary said, then pointed at the hallway.

"Mary, please." Scootaloo said, "I know I may not be grown up, but I am a good listener."

Mary looked at Scootaloo, as if contemplating, then opened the photo album to the first page that featured the pale green filly. Scootaloo took a good look at her again then looked back at Mary.

"Her name was… Daisy Dash." Mary said, "She was my daughter."

"She's beautiful." Scootaloo commented.

"She was." Mary said, "She was my little blooming flower, eager to take on the world."

Miss Mary turned the page and revealed the next group of pictures. "She was everything I ever wanted in a child… strong, energetic, kind… just perfect. As a single mother, she was the best child I could have asked for to raise."

"But… when she was only nine years old…" Mary gulped and turned the page. There were a few pictures of the filly on this page, now about as old as Scootaloo was now. Mary sniffed and continued, "She became very sick. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with her and she just kept getting worse."

Scootaloo looked at the filly on the page, getting a little sick to the stomach, "Only one week before her tenth birthday… she died." Mary let out a heavy sob and looked down sadly. Scootaloo looked at her with a horrified expression, "She was so young…"

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea." Scootaloo said quietly. Miss Mary ran a hoof across the page, over the picture. When she lifted it up, Scootaloo noticed what she hadn't before: it was a picture of Miss Mary beside her daughter in a hospital. Daisy Dash's mane was messy and thin and her eyes looked sick. Any normal glance at the picture would have thought that the filly had just been to the hospital for any normal reason.

"You… remind me of her, Scootaloo." Mary said. It was the first time Mary had ever use Scootaloo's name. This was a step forward, certainly.

"I do?" Scootaloo asked humbly.

"Mmhmm." Mary said. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry… I haven't looked at these pictures in years."

"It's okay, Miss Mary. I won't leave." Scootaloo said. The filly placed a hoof over the old mare's in a comforting gesture. Mary's eyes lit up and she turned to give Scootaloo a tight hug. Scootaloo was taken by surprise at first, but quickly regained herself and hugged back. It was a powerful moment for the young filly.

"Thank you, Scootaloo." Mary whispered. Scootaloo smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Mary then pulled out of the hug and glanced around quickly.

"I'm sorry I was hard on you before." Mary said. Her voice was still gruff, but to Scootaloo it sounded lighter and… happier.

"It's okay." Scootaloo said, waving a hoof.

"It's just… you act so much like Daisy did, and your scooter…" Mary said. Scootaloo gave her a confused glance, "She… loved to ride her scooter. She was so good at it… I was certain that it would become her cutie mark someday."

"Really? Cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"If you want to ride it again tomorrow, that's fine." Mary said, smiling, "I just overreacted."

"Thanks!" Scootaloo said, "I love riding it too… it's really the only thing these stupid wings are good for." Scootaloo shot her wings a glare.

"Now, don't say that." Mary said. She sighed, "I'm sorry for insulting your wings. They are fine. You say you use them to propel your scooter? That's very interesting. I don't know many pegasi that have ever thought of that."

Scootaloo smiled and looked at her wings again. For the first time, she looked at them in appreciation rather than disgust. Were there any other pegasi in Ponyville that use their wings on a scooter? She thought not.

"Listen… your two hours are up now. Why don't you come back tomorrow and we can start over?" Miss Mary asked.

"Okay." Scootaloo said happily. She hopped down from the couch and walked toward the door, honestly a little disheartened that she had to leave. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Scootaloo." Miss Mary said from the couch.

Scootaloo walked home with her head held high. She made a mental note to thank Miss Cheerilee at school on Monday.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo found herself staring down the wooden ramp once again the next day. Sweetie Belle was at the ready on the other end with the camera aimed at Scootaloo. Apple Bloom was running around trying to line up the shot. She ran back to Sweetie Belle and found the right place. She nodded. Sweetie Belle pointed at Scootaloo and screamed, "Action!"<p>

Scootaloo licked her lips and kicked off with full force. Her wings began beating frantically, propelling herself forward toward the wooden ramp for a third time. She _would_ nail this jump this time! This was an easy jump, after all! Those last two times were just flukes!

Scootaloo hit the ramp and drove herself up it, into the air. Scootaloo's angle was perfect, her speed was not too fast, and her landing was going to be perfect. She could feel it! Scootaloo felt an instantaneous inspiration and kicked her scooter to the side. It sailed around the handle and right back under her hooves in just enough time to catch it and land perfectly. Scootaloo rode out of camera shot and skidded to a halt.

"Cut!" Apple Bloom cried. Scootaloo removed her helmet and was tackled into a group hug.

"Ya did it!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Way to go, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle added. "And cool trick, too!"

"Aw, it was easy!" Scootaloo said. The girls separated and laughed together. Their work completed, the trio began walking from where the ramp was setup by the clubhouse and headed toward Apple Bloom's house.

"That shot just about wraps up this movie!" Apple Bloom said happily. "We jus' need ta put it all together and we'll have our cutie marks!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie Makers!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shouted together.

"So, Scootaloo, how's the whole thing with Old Mary going?"

"She's actually really nice when you get to know her." Scootaloo said.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both retorted.

"Well, yeah." Scootaloo said. "I mean, sure she was a bit grouchy at first, but…" Scootaloo began to think, "She lost her daughter when she was only 9 years old… she's been living alone all that time, of course she's going to be a little grumpy!"

"She lost her daughter?" Apple Bloom asked, horrified.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said sadly. "Apparently I remind her of Daisy."

"Her name was Daisy?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Daisy Dash." Scootaloo clarified.

"Like Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Yeah, kinda like Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo agreed. She looked up in the sky and smiled, "Just like Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo rode her scooter over to Mary's house once they returned to Apple Bloom's house. She went down the street with great speed and slowed to a stop in front of the gate like usual. Scootaloo opened the gate and walked in with the scooter in tow. She parked it right by the front steps and went to knock on the door. Mary was waiting for her.

"Hello, Scootaloo!" Miss Mary greeted happily. Scootaloo smiled back.

"Hi, Miss Mary!" Scootaloo said.

"I see you brought your scooter this time." Mary said.

"Yeah, you said I could, remember?" Scootaloo asked.

"I certainly did." Mary agreed. Scootaloo then looked into the house and nodded.

"So, I think I'll go ahead and go back to cleaning the back room then?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh… it's fine." Mary said. "Why don't you just come in and sit down?"

"Okay!" Scootaloo replied.

Scootaloo and Miss Mary sat down and began to talk together the way they should have been the whole time. They joked, laughed, and related. It truly was uplifting for the pair. It certainly didn't feel like a punishment anymore.

"You wanna see some of my tricks?" Scootaloo asked at one point. Mary looked a little apprehensive, but nodded. Scootaloo brought Miss Mary outside and had her sit down on the porch. Scootaloo then picked up her scooter and rode out onto the street.

"Check this out!" Scootaloo cried out confidently. She then propelled herself forward and hopped up. Her wings kept her elevated for a short while and she kicked the board around the handlebar in a similar style to the way she did when she launched off the ramp. The scooter righted itself and Scootaloo landed perfectly, continuing forward.

Mary clapped and let out a happy cheer. Scootaloo smiled and turned around to try another one. She pulled up on the handlebars and performed a wheelie, holding it steady for a long time before slamming the front of her scooter back down and riding it out. Mary clapped again.

Scootaloo then rode right toward the fence and jumped. She landed on the fence gate and stalled for a few seconds. She waved to Miss Mary while stalling. Mary waved back happily and watched as Scootaloo hopped off the fence and landed again, smoothly. Scootaloo rode away furiously and skidded around so that she was facing the fence again.

Scootaloo then jumped completely off her scooter, letting it fly independently underneath her. She spun once in the air and landed back on the board of her scooter. She grabbed the handles and pulled the scooter around to come skidding to a halt in front of the closed fence gate. Miss Mary erupted in a flurry of loud cheers.

"That was wonderful!" Mary called.

"Thanks!" Scootaloo replied. She pulled her helmet off and walked back into the yard. Scootaloo set her helmet down on the porch and turned to the old mare. "Wanna go for a walk or something?"

"That sounds lovely." Mary said. She and Scootaloo left the yard together and walked down the side walk.

"I never saw Daisy do any of those tricks." Mary said appreciatively. "You are truly amazing, Scootaloo."

"Aww…" Scootaloo said, "Those weren't really that difficult of tricks. I'm sure Daisy could have pulled them off."

"I don't know, Scootaloo. She was amazing, but you were something else right there." Mary said. "And I know a thing or two about acrobatics."

"Oh yeah?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, my glory days came and went years ago." Mary said, "But, back in my time, I formed this group of performing pegasi instead of going to college. We called ourselves the Equestrian Fliers."

"You were in a flight team?" Scootaloo asked, amazed.

"Hard to believe, but yes." Mary said, laughing. "We were just street performers, though, er… sky performers." Scootaloo laughed at the joke.

"We hardly made any money, but we were popular. We flew all over Cloudsdale and other pegasus cities doing our stunts for small crowds, collecting donations to live by." Mary explained.

"Well… what happened?"

"I left the group. I put somepony else in charge and decided to live a quieter life down on the ground. After I left, the group changed their name and we went our separate ways."

"What did they change the name of the group to?" Scootaloo asked.

Mary smiled, "The Wonderbolts."

Scootaloo's jaw dropped. Mary chuckled at Scootaloo's amusement. She and the filly continued forward at a leisurely pace, Scootaloo now in awe with the company she was currently keeping.

"So… you started the Wonderbolts?" Scootaloo asked, dumbfounded.

"I suppose you could say that." Mary said happily.

"Wow… my friend's grandma founded Ponyville and I'm talking to the founder of the Wonderbolts." Scootaloo said. She laughed once and thanked Celestia for her amazing luck.

"You know young Rainbow Dash, yes?" Mary asked.

"Of course I do!" Scootaloo replied excitedly, "She's only the fastest, most amazing flier in Equestria!"

"Well," Mary said with a smile, "You should have seen her reaction when she found this out."

"Oh wow." Scootaloo said, laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure she freaked!"

"The filly didn't leave me alone for days!"

"HEY!" Shouted the old stallion from his porch. Scootaloo looked down and realized that she was treading all four hooves in his yard. Scootaloo quickly jumped off and winced.

"What did I tell you about stepping on my lawn!" The old codger barked.

"Oh quit your whining, Oakey!" Mary shouted back. The stallion quickly silenced and went into his house. Scootaloo's already gaping jaw fell to the ground. She laughed loudly and looked at Miss Mary with awe.

"You're awesome, Miss Mary." Scootaloo said, giving the old mare a hug.

"You can just call me Mary, Scootaloo." Miss Mary replied, returning the gesture.

When the two got to town, they got ice cream. Scootaloo ironically had the same favorite flavor as both Miss Mary and apparently Daisy Dash: Chocolate Chip Mint. The two visited nearly every shop in town and even ate dinner together.

"Ooh! Let's go do this thing!" Scootaloo shouted when she spotted a photo booth. After some explaining, Mary got in the swing of it and took a good twenty pictures with Scootaloo. A lot of them were fairly bland, but there were a few good ones in there. Scootaloo took some of them with her, but Mary insisted on keeping the majority of them.

Mary was acting completely differently from when Scootaloo first met her. When Scootaloo met the mare, she was lazy, grouchy, and rude. Now, she was lively, happy, and fun. Scootaloo wasn't sure what caused this sudden change, but she wasn't complaining.

The two finished their outing and returned to Mary's house after the sun had gone down. Scootaloo had spent much longer than two hours with the mare, but she didn't care. The two were getting along like two good friends now, and Scootaloo treasured that more than anything else at the moment. She truly enjoyed the company of Miss Mary Lou.

"Scootaloo?" Miss Mary called right before Scootaloo left her house.

"Yes, Mary?" Scootaloo asked. Mary smiled and looked at her house sadly. She then turned back to Scootaloo and looked at her appreciatively.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Scootaloo was restless. She eagerly anticipated the time she would get to spend with Mary. Scootaloo already had plans to finish cleaning the back room as a nice gesture. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were a little curious as to why Scootaloo was so excited to spend time with an old mare, but they didn't object.<p>

The school bell rang and Scootaloo went straight for the door.

"Scootaloo!" Miss Cheerilee called. "May I talk with you?"

Scootaloo bade farewell to her friends and walked over to the desk. Miss Cheerilee looked at Scootaloo with interest.

"So, how did things go with Miss Mary?" She asked.

"Awesome! She told me all about her past and she's really cool!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, Scootaloo! Are you going there now?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yep!" Scootaloo said happily.

"Well, I won't keep you then. Have a good day, Scootaloo!" Cheerilee said, "And good job."

Scootaloo nodded and left the classroom. She walked through town happily and made her way down to Miss Mary's street. When she passed the old stallion's house, he didn't say anything, but kept to himself and silently glared at Scootaloo. Scootaloo smiled and continued walking. When she came in eyesight of Miss Mary's house, however, her heart sank.

An ambulance was parked in front of Miss Mary's house. The magical light was lit up and spinning and a small crowd was gathered around it. The crowd was of mainly pegasi, but there were earth ponies and unicorns there. Scootaloo broke out into a run toward the house and pushed her way through the crowd, fearing the worst.

"Woah there, kid, you can't come any closer!" A medical pony said, stopping Scootaloo in her tracks.

"No! I have to know what's going on!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Scootaloo?" Came a surprised voice that Scootaloo knew all too well. She turned and saw Rainbow Dash approaching her through the crowd. The medical pony stood his ground and let Rainbow Dash handle the situation.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted. She ran forward and gave her a fierce hug. Rainbow Dash hugged back and noticed that Scootaloo was starting to tear up.

"What's going on? Mary's okay, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Scootaloo…" Rainbow Dash muttered, then her breath caught in her throat and she looked up in horror. Scootaloo turned around almost lost her lunch. A stretcher was being carried out of the house. Upon it was a pony's body completely covered in a sheet. Scootaloo could see a white, frizzy mane underneath the top of the sheet.

"NO!" Scootaloo screamed. "No! No! No!" She sobbed and grabbed Rainbow Dash.

"Shh… it's okay, Scoots." Rainbow Dash calmed the filly. "Miss Mary was very old. It was just her time is all."

"It's not fair!" Scootaloo screamed, sobbing madly into Rainbow Dash's chest. The crowd looked apologetically at the filly, but let her be with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, kid." Rainbow Dash said, pulling Scootaloo out of the hug. Rainbow Dash lowered her head and looked her dead in the eyes. "I heard about what you were doing with Miss Mary, coming to visit her like this."

Scootaloo sniffed and nodded.

"Well, I actually visited her two nights ago. It had been awhile, she's a friend of mine too." Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo wiped some tears from her eyes and chuckled a little, remembering Miss Mary commenting about how Rainbow Dash wouldn't leave her alone for some time.

"Listen, I had never seen her happier in my whole life." Rainbow Dash said, "I don't know what you did, but you made that mare happy. You should feel proud of that."

"I…" Scootaloo sniffed, "I did?"

"You bet you did! After all this time, I think just got on her nerves, but you… you made her last few days her best. That's something that you can't forget, and something that you need to treasure, Scoots."

Scootaloo smiled and hugged Rainbow Dash tightly. She turned and watched as the now loaded ambulance took off down the street. Scootaloo felt tears begin to well up again and fought to keep them back.

"Uh… Scootaloo?" Came the voice of Filthy Rich. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash looked up and saw the pony approaching with a saddlebag around his back.

"Hey there Filthy!" Rainbow Dash said. Filthy Rich scowled and turned to Scootaloo.

"I'm so sorry about all this… that you had to go through this." He said to the filly. Scootaloo sniffed again and nodded. "She left this for you… in her house."

Scootaloo looked up and saw him pulling something out of his saddlebags. It was the photo album. Scootaloo felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the daisy pattern on it. Filthy rich handed the book over with his mouth and Scootaloo grabbed it. She set it down gently on the ground and saw a big piece of paper taped to the cover with "FOR SCOOTALOO" written on it in pencil.

"She left this… for me?" Scootaloo asked.

"Looks like it to me." Rainbow Dash said, smiling. Scootaloo opened it to the pictures of Daisy Dash and smiled. She sighed and was ready to close it, but something caught her eye. There was something on the next page! Scootaloo turned the page and saw all of the pictures from the photo booth displayed in the pages of the album.

Scootaloo gasped quietly and looked at all the pictures. A twinge of sadness hit her, but as she looked at all the pictures, she realized that Miss Mary did look happy. On the opposite page, there was a torn-out sheet of notebook paper with a note written on it in neat writing.

_Dear Scootaloo,_

_ Thank you for everything you have taught me. I have spent years grieving over the loss of Daisy Dash, but you have given me the strength to finally move on. I feel happier than I have in decades, and I owe it all to you. Thank you again, and I will always consider you my friend._

_ Mary Lou_

Scootaloo again felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, but she mustered the strength to hold them back. She smiled and closed the book gently. She grabbed it with her teeth and balanced it on her back, proudly displaying it to all who can see.

"You… really made an impact on her life, Scootaloo." Filthy Rich said. He smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." Scootaloo said, "Thanks for introducing me to her."

He nodded and turned away to join the rest of the ponies. Scootaloo turned to Rainbow Dash and sighed sadly. She sniffed again, trying not to cry.

"Hey, why don't we do something to cheer you up?" Rainbow Dash asked. Scootaloo felt her heart lighten a bit and she looked up with wonder.

"You wanna do something with me?" Scootaloo asked with wonder.

"Well, I have two tickets to see the Wonderbolts tomorrow afternoon, and I _was _going to take Applejack." Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo gasped and smiled. "But, Applejack doesn't really get into the Wonderbolts like we do."

"You bet!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said, hugging Rainbow Dash tightly around the neck. Rainbow Dash chuckled and hugged her back.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Rainbow Dash said lightly. Scootaloo walked beside Rainbow Dash away from Miss Mary's house, a new bounce present in her step. Scootaloo turned around and looked at Miss Mary's pale yellow house. She smiled and realized that although she had only been with the old mare for a few days, she would remember her for the rest of her life.

"Did you know Miss Mary was the one that started the Wonderbolts?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"Heheh, yep! Isn't that something?" Rainbow Dash replied. Scootaloo chuckled and kept walking beside the mare. Rainbow Dash was right, Scootaloo should be happy.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Sometimes, you can get off on the wrong hoof with somepony new. I learned over the past few days that if you are patient and understanding, then not only will you get along better, but you might make a lifelong friend as well! I will certainly never forget the friend that I made._

_ Your faithful subject,_

_ Scootaloo._

The End


End file.
